


compass

by silvertaels



Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 9k of self indulgence, I just wrote this because this universe needs more panbell, M/M, THIS IS A BAEJANG/PANBELL FIC, half brothers!jacob & seungmin, none of this makes sense, probably slow burn, seungmin-centric, the only reason why hyuncob is in here is bc jacob and seungmin are both baes, uncalled for angst tho, unnecessarily long and nothing much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: "You don't become happy just because you pretend to be! I always thought you looked empty on the inside, no matter how well you act. Now I know. I just want to help you find yourself again," Seungmin pleads, gradually lowering his voice to his usual, soothing one, the one that never fails to make Jangjun feel at peace. Except now."Let me help you."
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Bae Seungmin/Choi Sungyoon | Y, Bae Seungmin/Lee Jangjun, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun, the main ship is baejang/panbell tho
Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692433
Kudos: 33





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this fic doesn't make sense okay, it's just here because panbell. as always, the title may or may not be relevant. it's so long I had to split it into 2 chapters lol.

Seungmin anxiously adjusts his collar after pressing the elevator button, then cracking his neck, checking his watch, and checking his phone for no good reason, all while tapping his foot incessantly. He puts his phone back in his pocket, pulls down on his blazer, and takes out his phone again, just to look at the time again. Was it socially acceptable to be a few minutes early on his first day? What if he was earlier than everyone else? Was he going to become public enemy?

The elevator dings as it arrives, breaking his train of thought. He huffs as he enters and presses the 12th floor. Another man enters with him, and does not press anything. Seungmin doesn't give it much of a thought, as he looks at his own reflection in the door, checking his hair. The man beside him is wearing a classic black suit matching his ebony hair. He looks calm and composed, unlike Seungmin's jittery, fidgety self. He jumps a little when the man beside him speaks.

"Do you work on the 12th floor?"

Seungmin looks up at the smiling, friendly presence next to him. _He must be an employee at the company huh._

"Yeah, you too?"

"Cool, yeah! I'll be seeing you around I guess!" The man grins even wider, making Seungmin break a smile, forgetting his anxiety for a moment.

The friendly lady's voice announces their arrival at the 12th floor, and they walk out only to see a tall man dressed in a grey suit, waiting right by the office entrance. He looks visibly confused, as he looks back and forth between the two. He bows at Seungmin first, then at the other guy.

"Good morning, I'm Manager Lee Jaehyun. How did you come together? Do you know each other?"

Seungmin simply answers "no", while the man beside him confidently says yes, making Seungmin turn his head and cock an eyebrow. What was this person on about?

The welcoming dude looks even more confused now, to which the elevator dude laughs and taps Seungmin's shoulder, "I met him in the elevator, doesn't that count? What are the chances, right?"

Seungmin lets out an incredulous chuckle.

Welcome dude laughs heartily as he taps his employee pass to unlock the door, ushering them both in, as he explains, "It's good timing, then, so I don't have to gather everyone twice." _Twice?_ Seungmin wonders to himself briefly, before getting antsy again, now that the introduction is looming right ahead.

-

_Judging by the employees' reactions when Manager Lee gathered them, he must be quite well-liked_ , Seungmin notes to himself.

"Everyone, as I have mentioned to you before, this is Vice Director Bae Seungmin for the Marketing department, and he will be seated in the corner seat over there," Jaehyun explains as he gestures to Seungmin's seat. Seungmin had specially requested to not have a room, simply because he didn't like feeling disconnected from everyone. He doesn't notice the elevator dude suddenly tapping his own thigh nervously.

"This is Secretary Lee Jangjun, and he will be joining us from today as Director Jacob Bae's secretary. He will be seated at the empty seat outside Director Bae's office. Let's have a round of applause to welcome them both!"

_What?_ Seungmin's eyes widened, not believing this whole situation. The elevator man? First day? He claps along soullessly, still in disbelief, recalling everything that's happened between him entering the elevator and now. He could hardly pay attention while the other employees introduced themselves. Never mind, he'll learn their names soon enough. But first, what even was this Lee Jangjun dude?

-

Seungmin places a small potted plant on his desk, slowly settling down. He actually really likes his corner; it's not separated like a room, but it still feels private enough, being away from most people's desks. He looks up, and he can see people typing away. In particular, he has a great view of ~~elevator dude~~ Lee Jangjun. He glances at the pile of reading materials Manager Lee had handed to him. That can wait, probably. He decides he should at least learn the names of the marketing department employees first. After all, being well-liked is important in the corporate world, right?

-

_Was it Kim Jibeom? Jibom? What was the other guy's name again? Hong.. something.. Chan? Yoochan? Joochan?_ Seungmin sighs as he steps into the pantry. He definitely forgot how bad he was at remembering names. He'll probably end up peeking at their employee passes when the time comes.

He puts down his mug and looks at the overhead cabinets. He opens the one labelled "Snacks". _Are those Reese's Cups?!_ The familiar orange packaging sitting on the top shelf was screaming at him to grab it. But there was only one problem. He couldn't reach it even with tipped toes. And he really, really doesn't feel like jumping today. Why did life have to be so hard?

Suddenly, he feels a body come very close behind him, and an arm stretches over him to grab the orange box he'd been looking at. The strong cologne smells vaguely familiar, quite like something he remembers from... 15 minutes ago?

He turns around hastily to see, indeed, Lee Jangjun holding the box of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Funny how he can't remember his employees' names, but elevator dude's name has been imprinted already.

"Here. Next time if you need help, please let me know," Jangjun hands the box to Seungmin. He awkwardly fiddles with his cuffs, and clears his throat, "I, uh, had no idea you were a Vice Director. I apologise if I offended you in any way."

Seungmin takes the box and peers up at Jangjun's awkward expression, much contrasting with his confident first impression. He chuckles, "Excuse me, Jangjun-ssi? You don't have to indirectly call me short twice in a sentence."

Jangjun's eyes widen as he waves his hands dramatically, "No, no, Director, I meant that you look young!"

For the first time that day, Seungmin laughs out loud at Jangjun's reaction, "I mean, I also didn't know you're new here. You look..." he trails off, hinting that Jangjun looks, uh, _mature_ , but of course, nothing goes as he expects.

"Handsome, charming, stylish, confident and nice. I know, I get that a lot, thank you."

Seungmin stares in awe. _This guy knows no shame, does he?_ He plays along. "Don't you have anything to do, Mr. Handsome, charming, stylish, confident and nice?"

"Ah," Jangjun grabs the mug he'd set aside on the counter. "Manager Lee told me to perfect Director-nim's coffee before he comes in today," he explains as he quickly starts by opening the coffee powder jar, and putting about 4 very, very generous spoons of the brown powder into the mug.

Seungmin watches as Jangjun fills the mug to about two-thirds full with hot water, stirs it for a bit, then tops it up with milk, all while not showing a single sign of hesitation. He grimaces just by imagining the taste of this... _concoction_ in Jangjun's hands. He couldn't help but question, as the self-proclaimed coffee connoisseur of Seongsan-dong, "Uh... Jangjun-ssi? Does your boss like his coffee extra bitter or something..?"

Jangjun's eyes shoot up from the mug to Seungmin, "Uh, in Manager Lee's words, ' _something like a latte but not artificially sweet and with enough coffee so he feels like an adult'._.?Is this very bitter? How do you know??"

"What?" That was the only word that Seungmin could say, as he was basically dumbfounded. That looks nothing, at all, like what he was asked to make. Purely out of pride and responsibility as Seongsan-dong's representative coffee connoisseur, he sighs, "Taste it yourself, then pour it down the sink and give me the mug."

Much as Seungmin expected, Jangjun's face scrunches up in pain as he takes just a tiny sip of his own masterpiece. He quickly disposes of the contents of the mug and rinses it, while saying, "I really had no idea, I'm not much of a coffee person, so..."

Seungmin briefly glances at the mug Jangjun handed him. There a single "Hyun" engraved below the handle, not quite eye-catching, but it's there. _Huh, so Director Jacob Bae and Manager Lee Jaehyun huh. Interesting._ The office dynamics here were, to say the least, pleasantly interesting. Speaking of which, made Seungmin curious, "You never made coffee for your previous boss?"

At which the mood of the pantry shifts, and Seungmin feels it no matter how good Jangjun is at concealing it.

"Ah, he, always made his own coffee. Never let anyone do it for him," Jangjun explains dryly. And then he raises his pitch again, setting the mood back to normal, "So, I think I need you to teach me! I don't want to be fired on Day 1 just because I can't make a good coffee."

Seungmin doesn't know what set off the mood change, but he'll find out. For now, he turns on his coffee maker mode and starts his latte tutorial.

"Okay, first things first, just two or two-and-a-half spoons of coffee powder is enough. Then, just because he doesn't want it artificially sweet doesn't mean you don't add sugar. Maybe a third of a teaspoon will do. And as far as I know, Jacob-hyung likes chocolate, so we can add half a spoon of cocoa powder. Hot water next, just enough to dissolve everything. We don't want this to be diluted, right?" Seungmin pauses and looks up at Jangjun, who is furiously nodding like an eager student. "Good. Lastly but most importantly, the milk. Always use the creamy, thick full cream milk unless they tell you otherwise. More milk, less water, okay? Remember that Jacob-hyung is the Welfare Director, he's definitely going to have high standards for his coffee. But, I guarantee he'll love this."

Jangjun starts clapping, with an unbelievable expression, "Vice Director-nim! You are my lifesaver!" He bows dramatically, folding at a perfect right angle, "I owe you my future!"

Seungmin can't help but smile at Jangjun's antics, and at that moment, Jaehyun comes in to call for Jangjun, telling him Jacob had arrived. Jangjun bows again, almost shouting, "Thank you!" before taking the mug and following behind Jaehyun.

Not even an hour in and so much has happened. Seungmin could definitely get used to this.

-

Never mind, he takes that back, because he's now _actually_ being productive and his brain is about to implode. He's on page 10 of reading material #1 and he's already reaching his limit. He's come to the point where he's debating with himself how loud can he scream while alerting the least people but relieving the most stress at the same time. He's a _music major_ for fucks sake, he doesn't know shit about marketing! What was he even doing in this company, in this role?!

He props his head up on his hand, sighing as he looks at his dear plant Tag, named after his best friend. He waters it, then watches as the tiny droplets slowly slide down the leaves. Realistically speaking, even if he does nothing at all, he wouldn't get fired. Perks of being the Chairman's son, of course. Just look at Jacob Bae. Is Welfare Director even an actual role? But whatever it is, he's here out of respect for his mother's wishes. His mother had suffered so much for him, and the least he could do is be a son his mother could be proud of. He still wants to pursue music someday, but for now, he'll focus on fulfilling his duties as a son.

He sighs again, takes a sip of his perfectly crafted coffee, and starts reading page 10 again.

-

"Vice Director-nim! If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Seungmin raises an eyebrow, "How old are _you,_ Joochan-ssi?"

"Me?" Joochan flips the meat on the grill expertly, with a satisfying sizzle, "I'm turning 25 this year!"

"Ah," Seungmin nods slowly, "That means I'm a year older."

"EH?!" Jibeom exclaims, visibly shocked, as he looks at Seungmin and then back at Joochan. Joochan is equally surprised, and so is everyone else at the table.

"I really thought you were younger than me!" Joochan wails, mumbling something about how unfair God is or something.

"I really thought you were older too," Seungmin cheekily responds, making Jibeom cackle while hitting Joochan's shoulder roughly.

Joochan gasps, offended, "Vice Director-nim! How could you..." He fakes a few sobs, patting himself on the shoulder and whispering to himself, "It's okay, Hong Joochan, this means you look mature and reliable!"

Jibeom, still cackling, adds fuel to the fire, "Yah, you look at least 5 years older than Vice Director-nim!"

Joochan turns sharply and glares at Jibeom. "You think you don't?" He taunts.

Cue the catfighting.

Seungmin just sips on his beer and he smiles as watches the scene unfold before him. Wonderful, now he's just missing a tub of caramel popcorn.

-

Page 56 of of reading material #1.

Seungmin groans. Still twenty pages to go, and it's already 5:30PM. As much as his heart wants to call it a day, his brain knows that he's going to have to reread everything again tomorrow. Definitely inefficient and he really doesn't want to go through the same torture twice. He sighs as he resigns to his fate of working overtime on Day fucking One.

He grabs his mug and heads to the pantry. He surely deserved his caffeine fix if he was going to be tortured for another two or three hours.

He steps into the pantry only to see the now familiar black suit, steeping some black tea. The man turns around at the sounds of Seungmin entering, and bows immediately, "Vice Director-nim, knocking off for the day?"

Seungmin shakes his head, "No, thought I'd at least finish reading the first stack today before I forget everything. What about you? Jacob-hyung left already, you should be done too."

Jangjun habitually checks his wrist watch, and the shiny silver watch catches Seungmin's attention. He's no expert in watches, but he knows as much as the brand. A Rolex, and to his knowledge, way beyond the means of a typical secretary. Unless he spent his entire fortune on it, which Seungmin doubts because not just his watch, but his suit, tie and shoes were also from exquisite luxury brands. Huh. Interesting.

"I'm just organising his daily schedule and this month's schedule, it'll make my life easier if I complete it now," he explains, unaware of Seungmin scrutinising eyes.

Seungmin files his observations aside, as he makes his coffee with extra spoonfuls of coffee powder, much unlike the latte he made earlier.

"I guess you prefer your coffee extra bitter then, Vice Director-nim."

"A quick learner huh," Seungmin chuckles. "No, I just need the caffeine to maintain my sanity while I try my best to make sense of this marketing nonsense. I really don't know what's going on."

"Actually," Jangjun speaks up, "I was from Business school; I majored in business admin but I did have to study marketing as well. If you don't feel comfortable asking your department, feel free to ask me."

_Oh._ Seungmin was, indeed, hesitant to ask any of his department's employees because he didn't want to seem like the typical useless CEO's son, he didn't want to be incompetent, and he knew they were busy and didn't want to disrupt their work.

"Really? But only if you're free, I don't want to be the cause of you losing your job," Seungmin bargains, wanting to accept Jangjun's offer but still hesitant.

"Of course!" Jangjun reassures with his signature bright smile, "Give and take, right? Director-nim loved your latte, so helping you with your readings is the least I could do."

"Deal," Seungmin extends his hand, which Jangjun takes in a brief but firm handshake.

-

It's 9.20PM, and Seungmin is the only person left in the office. Jangjun had left earlier, but not before leaving his number behind in case Seungmin had any burning questions. Seungmin _might_ have lowkey wished that Jangjun stayed, but he understands. There was no reason for Jangjun to be sitting around doing nothing.

He does a final flip through of the first stack of readings, and glances through the list of questions he'd written down. Then he looks at the neon yellow post-it note on his desk, with an 11-digit number. He thinks back to the conversation they had in the pantry. Why did it feel like Jangjun just _knew_ Seungmin wasn't a business student? Of course Seungmin probably showed it in some way, but the way Jangjun spoke had a sense of certainty to it. He didn't ask, he just knew.

What is Lee Jangjun, really? Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But Bae Seungmin isn't just any cat, he's a jaguar.

Seungmin doesn't think twice before he keys in the number in his personal phone.

[ _Save new contact: Lee Jangjun?_ ]

-

"Morning, Jangjun-ssi."

"Vice Director-nim, you're here."

"Of course, I need to supervise your coffee-making. Let's see how much you've improved."

"Yes sir," Jangjun starts making the latte, looking infinitely more decent than before. "How did you reading go?"

"Ah, right. I have a list of questions, I think it might take an hour or more. Do you think you could spare that time today?" Seungmin asks as he keeps an eye on Jangjun's hands. He has pretty hands, although his palm looks rough from friction. He's wearing a simple silver band on his right index finger. Did it mean anything?

"Anytime after lunch should be good!" Jangjun heads towards the fridge to get the milk.

"I hope you're ready to deal with my stupidity, like really. Sorry in advance."

"I love challenges," Jangjun laughs as he effortlessly raises the gallon of milk. Seungmin looks at his strong grip, then at the Rolex that disappears behind his cuff. Jangjun turns around again to return the milk, and all Seungmin can see is how the maroon shirt fits tightly but elegantly around Jangjun's torso, somewhat revealing his toned body.

He wants to know what's behind all that fancy clothing and expensive watches. He wants to know what Lee Jangjun truly is like.

-

"Bong Jaehyun?! What are you doing here?" Seungmin exclaims, seeing a familiar face he hasn't seen in a long while. Jaehyun looks pretty much the same, except he's lost weight and grew his hair out.

"Oh? Seungmin-hyung! I didn't know you joined your father's company!" Jaehyun smiles back, equally happy to meet Seungmin.

Seungmin laughs, "I didn't know I would either, to be honest. It's only my second day here. There's someone else you know working here?"

"Ah," Jaehyun rubs his neck sheepishly, "Someone I know? Yeah, I guess you can say that..." He trails off ambiguously, making Seungmin raise an eyebrow, but he didn't have to ponder for long because the person in question came running out of the office.

"Kim Jibeom!! Do you know how long I waited?!" Jaehyun growls.

Jibeom hurriedly hugs Jaehyun from behind, tightening his grip around Jaehyun's waist and lightly rocks from side to side, "I'm really, really sorry! You know how I'm like when I'm focused right?"

_Really? Kim Jibeom and Bong Jaehyun?_ Seungmin shakes his head. He had expected new experiences in a new environment, but there was no need for something shocking to happen every, single day. It feels like his life is getting cut short by years with the unhealthy amount of surprises he's getting every day.

Seungmin clears his throat, startling Jibeom who quickly releases Jaehyun from his hold.

"Ah, uh, Vice Director-nim. This is, uh, my, uh-"

"Boyfriend, yes, I can tell. Bong Jaehyun, Kim Jibeom. Unexpected, but cute."

"You know each other?!" Jibeom points at Jaehyun accusingly, presumably because he can't be pointing at Seungmin instead.

"He was my senior in high school," Jaehyun simply explains.

Jibeom holds his head in distress, groaning, then complaining, "Vice Director-nim, you are really full of surprises."

Seungmin laughs dryly, "Yeah, I could say the same for this whole office in general," as he walks into the elevator without looking back.

-

"... So we need different strategies for B2B and B2C marketing, right? Businesses and consumers are very different in nature and they have different priorities. Of course, the common thing is that they both look for value, meaning you have to consider the utility and price of the product..."

Jangjun's voice fades out into the background as he goes on and on about whatever B2B and B2C were. Why do these terms sound like K-Pop group names? Seungmin's attention span was running dangerously low as his eyes fixate on the second button on Jangjun's shirt, which was graciously unbuttoned to reveal just enough of his chest to make Seungmin's vision turn hazy with desire, yearning to see just a little more.

"Are you with me?" Jangjun checks, waiting for Seungmin to meet his eyes. Seungmin nods halfheartedly, repeating whatever he remembers. Jangjun clears his throat and continues, "Okay, so for B2B sales, it's always important to pitch our products' ability to help them make more money, because-"

"SECRETARY LEE!"

"Yes sir!" Jangjun answers and stands up immediately at Jacob's loud voice.

"Come in for a moment," Jacob instructs. "Ah, Seungmin can come too."

Seungmin looks up at Jangjun, eyebrow raised as if to ask what it's about. Jangjun shrugs, but quickly makes his way to Jacob's office, with a confused Seungmin trailing behind.

-

Whatever Seungmin imagined, didn't even come close to what he's seeing right now. Lee Jaehyun standing by the desk like a student being scolded, and three bowls with different cereals in them, with a jug of milk by the side.

"I have a very important decision to make," Jacob starts sternly, with a matching serious expression, "Which is, which cereal to stock up in our pantries."

"I see," Jangjun nods equally seriously.

Seungmin can only applaud Jangjun's corporate life skills. How can someone even respond like that without scorning?

"I've consulted Jaehyunie-" _Ah, the lack of honorifics. It's showing._ "-here, but I don't trust his old man taste buds," Jacob side eyes Jaehyun, who has his lips pressed together and is cursing Jacob with his eyes.

Seungmin bites his lips to hold in a snigger. _Fascinating couple dynamics._

"So, I would like to invite you two to do a taste test!" Jacob hands them a small bowl each, gesturing for them to try the cereals.

_Milk first?! What a monster._ Seungmin cries on the inside as he watches Jangjun pour the cereal over the milk, leaving the poor cereal bits to float in the bowl.

"I like this one," Seungmin points at the chocolate-filled cereal, "Most people like chocolate, right?"

"See?!" Jacob triumphantly huffs at Jaehyun, before looking over to Jangjun, signalling his turn.

"Ah, I personally like all of them, though I think chocolate would indeed be a popular choice especially among the ladies," Jangjun glances at Jaehyun whose expression was getting darker by the second, then hurriedly adds, "But! Maybe it'd be a good idea to run a poll among all the employees on our floor. We live in a democratic nation, right?"

Jacob narrows his eyes at Jaehyun, "Well, he has a point. We'll see if you indeed have the taste of an old man. Thank you everyone, you may leave now! Wait, not you, Manager Lee."

Seungmin scoffs inwardly. God knows what they'll be doing, but God bless him, he doesn't want to know either.

-

They resume their one-to-one crash course slash tutoring session or whatever it is, and Seungmin can't help but notice the second button is now buttoned up, whenever that happened. Disappointed? Why would he be disappointed? He's just being observant as he always is, come on.

With that tiny distraction now gone, Seungmin thought he'd be able to focus better, but alas. His line of sight naturally found a new target to fixate on, and this time, it's Jangjun's eyes. A deep, defined crease, long lashes, with sparkling and glistening eyes. They remind Seungmin of small puddles on the ground after light showers, reflecting the afternoon sun, glimmering at different angles.

"Vice Director-nim? Are you listening to anything I'm saying or just staring at me?"

"Huh?" Seungmin blinks up at Jangjun. "Social media advertising to target the younger audience. I'm listening," he reassures, giving himself an imaginary pat on the back for his amazing multitasking skills.

The corner of Jangjun's lips lift ever so slightly before he continues explaining.

-

The rest of the week passes by fairly uneventfully compared to his first two days, although he's made good progress on his readings with Jangjun's help. Part of him wonders why Jangjun was even hired to be Jacob's secretary, when he has barely anything to do. That aside, he should probably buy Jangjun dinner some time soon. He should arrange a time before Jangjun knocks off for the week.

Just as he was about to get up, Seungmin's phone vibrates loudly against his desk, startling him. He frowns as he sees the caller ID displayed. It's a name he hasn't seen in a long, long while, and perhaps one that he doesn't wish to see anyway. They have nothing in common anymore, what business did he have calling Seungmin out of the blue? He picks up the call anyway.

"Seungmin-ah?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Ouch, I don't even get a 'hi hyung'? So cold, as always."

"Well, how are you, hyung? I hope your company is doing great, y'know, since it's your life and all," Seungmin sneers.

The line goes silent for a few moments.

"I'm doing fine. What about you? I heard you finally joined your father's company."

Seungmin lets out an exasperated sigh, "Just get to the point, I know you didn't call to check on me."

"Hey, I still care about you. I know you're not into this corporate world stuff. Call me if you need help, okay?"

"Thanks for your concern, then. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Ah, that. I was just wondering how our Jangjun is doing, y'know, if he's integrating well, if his new boss is treating him-"

"Jangjun? As in Secretary Lee Jangjun? You know him?" Seungmin interrupts, doubting his hearing.

"Yeah? Didn't he mention that he was my secretary before?"

Seungmin holds in a groan and massages his temples. None of the surprises he had this week could prepare him for this one. Lee Jangjun was _Choi fucking Sungyoon's_ secretary?! If one thing was clear now, it's that Jangjun is here because of some sort of arrangement, and not because Jacob actually needed a secretary. But why?

"No, he didn't. He's doing fine, everyone loves him, he doesn't have much work to do. But why is he here now? Did you fire him?"

"No, but some things just happened. Good to hear he's doing good though. Thanks for picking up, Seungmin-ah. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Mhm. That's it right? Don't call me again, by the way."

A familiar laughter sounds through the speaker. "No guarantees, but I'll try. Bye, Seungmin."

Seungmin doesn't reply before pressing the "End Call" button. What was that even? Couldn't Sungyoon have just called Jangjun directly? Nothing even made sense. He needs to find out. He looks up over his desk, only to see that there's no one at Jangjun's desk. He shrugs and looks at his phone instead.

-

_To: Lee Jangjun_

Jangjun-ssi? Seungmin here. I thought I should buy you a meal for your help. If you don't mind, we could have lunch tomorrow? I understand you could be uncomfortable, we can wail till next week if that's the case. Rejection is not an option, by the way :)

_From: Lee Jangjun_

Hello Vice Director-nim, it's really fine but since you insist, I'm good with tomorrow!

_To: Lee Jangjun_

That's great! I know of this really good gopchang place, how about we meet here at about 12PM?

_[Location attached]_

_From: Lee Jangjun_

Sure, I'll be there!

-

There were so, so many reasons why Jangjun should refuse the offer to have lunch with Seungmin on a Saturday. Everything about it was not right, including how he'd already typed a reply accepting the offer and pressing "Send" despite all the reasons. _Fuck it._ He had enough savings to last him until he finds a new job even if he gets fired.

_Katalk._

_Gopchang? At Mangwon-dong?_ Jangjun does a double take at the location attached in the message. Neither of those were anything Jangjun would've expected from someone like Seungmin, who looked like he'd only dine in at fancy, high-class restaurants in Gangnam.

His phone screen turns black with a click of the power button, only to have his own stupidly smiling face staring back at him. _Haha, fuck._

-

"Oh my, Minimi! It's been long! Finally you have friends who aren't Youngtaek!" The familiar, welcoming voice says as soon as Seungmin and Jangjun enter the restaurant.

"Ah, Daeyeol-hyung! You make it sound like I have no friends," Seungmin whines, making Jangjun chuckle.

"Hello! I'm Lee Jangjun, I'm Vice Director-nim's colleague," Jangjun introduces himself to Daeyeol.

" _Vice Director-nim?_ Oh my, our Seungminie is all grown up now! I'll make some extras to celebrate your new job and your second friend!" Daeyeol ruffles Seungmin's hair like a kid, making Seungmin scowl and Jangjun laugh.

"Just call me Seungmin, I honestly don't like being called Vice Director-nim, it feels so... unfriendly," Seungmin requests.

"E-Eh?" Jangjun seems slightly taken aback, but he goes along with it anyway. "Alright then, Seungmin-ssi."

"You seem very close with the owner here," Jangjun comments as they settle in.

Seungmin nods, "I frequented this place when I was in uni. I hope you like gopchang, I know it's either a love or hate thing."

"Oh, I love gopchang! I miss it, actually. I haven't had much of a chance to eat this kind of food in a long time."

Seungmin takes a good look at Jangjun, who's wearing a denim jacket with matching jeans, with a plain white t-shirt. A different vibe from the usual formal wear, but Jangjun looks good in it regardless. No Rolex watch today, but his earring stands out. Seungmin recognises it, it's from Gucci's collection from last year. That sets off a bell in his mind. He almost forgot.

"Yeah, Sungyoon-hyung likes fine dining, doesn't he," Seungmin probes.

Jangjun's expression visibly stiffens. "Ah..."

"Always insisted on making his own coffee. I should've realised," he continues. "Did you feel uncomfortable mentioning him because you know I'm his ex?"

Jangjun keeps his eyes on the table. "He said you probably hate him, so."

"Tch," Seungmin scoffs, "He's not wrong, but it's fine. It's all in the past. So, your watch, earrings, clothes and all, they're all gifts from Sungyoon-hyung, huh."

"Eh?" Jangjun asks, as he subconsciously touches his earring. "Y-yeah, they are."

Seungmin smiles bitterly. "Still the same old. Always thinks he can win people over with money. Not everyone is as shallow as him," he says to no one in particular, fiddling with the cup in his hand the whole time. He doesn't see the emptiness engulfing Jangjun's eyes.

A few moments pass with both of them just awkwardly sipping on their cups of water, but thankfully, Daeyeol comes to their rescue as he serves their food.

"Have a nice meal, Jangjun-ssi!" Daeyeol greets, smiling brightly at Jangjun.

Seungmin pouts at that, "What about me, hyung?!"

"You? You try not enjoying the meal and you'll see whether I'll let you in ever again."

Jangjun cracks up at that, holding his tummy in laughter. "Ah hyung-nim, you're hilarious!" he exclaims, to which Daeyeol throws Jangjun a wink and a thumbs up.

"Ah, seriously, this hyung..."

Jangjun starts giggling, making Seungmin glare at him. "What?"

Jangjun clears his throat, "Nothing," he says as he places the kimchi and garlic onto the grill. He peeks at Seungmin and accidentally lets out another giggle, making Seungmin glare even harder. "You just make people want to tease you."

Seungmin groans, "Lee Jangjun-ssi. Consider this a warning."

"I understand, Vice Director-nim. Ah, I mean Seungmin-ssi," Jangjun flashes a cheeky smile, complementing the mischievous look in his bright, sparkly eyes.

Seungmin looks up at Jangjun with a lopsided grin, before shaking his head and digging in. He could really get used to this.


	2. two

Somewhere along the way, Seungmin and Jangjun started having meals together frequently, and outside of working hours, Seungmin had started calling Jangjun by Hyung, while Jangjun had dropped the honorifics altogether. Neither of them are dumb or blind, they can see the looks their colleagues give them. Even Jacob, who ran into them at lunch one time and told them to "enjoy your date", to which Seungmin retorted, "Don't keep Manager Lee waiting," making Jacob shut up and disappear at once. Neither of them minded, and they've been careful not to cross the line.

Seungmin pushes the soap dispenser and starts lathering up his hands when he hears a hushed voice from outside the washroom.

"Ah, hello. Sorry, I'm quite busy now. Could you call back another time?"

He recognises that voice - it's Jangjun, but why was he lying? Seungmin is sure Jangjun isn't busy at all, when he'd already submitted the only monthly report he had to do. He doesn't know for sure, but he has an inkling. He scrubs his fingernails thoroughly.

"You must be busy too, I won't hold you up. Have a good day."

He hastily turns on the tap, rinsing the soap off as Jangjun ends the call, and enters the washroom with an expression Seungmin had never seen. He was expressionless, but there was icy cold anger in his eyes, almost scary. He doesn't say a word as he splashes his face with the cold tap water.

Seungmin pretends not to know anything as he dabs his hands dry with a paper towel.

"Vice Director-nim! We're having happy hour after work today, will you be joining us?" Joochan asks while washing his hands.

"Today?" He gives Joochan an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid not, I have something on already. You guys enjoy, I'll get the bill."

Joochan pumps his fist in the air, shouting, "Vice Director Seungmin is the best!" and running out, presumably to share the good news.

Seungmin leaves without looking back.

He takes out his phone once he gets back to his desk.

_To: Jangjun-hyung_

9pm at Golcha Pojangmacha?

_From: Jangjun-hyung_

Okay.

-

Jangjun looked at Seungmin with wide eyes when he ordered 3 bottles of soju, questioning him, "Is something wrong? Are you planning to get drunk tonight?" to which Seungmin just shrugged and started ordering a variety of snacks instead.

Seungmin pours Jangjun a shot, and was about to pour himself one too when Jangjun scolds him, "They say you'll have bad luck if you pour yourself alcohol," and takes over instead.

"You're more superstitious than you seem."

"Well, not taking any chances. Cheers," Jangjun holds out his shot glass. Seungmin's glass meets it with a clink, and they both do a bottoms-up, grimacing at the bitterness and the burn in their throats.

"You know," Seungmin starts, "I never wanted to join the company."

"I can tell, Mr. Music Major."

Seungmin raises an eyebrow, then chuckles, "Just how much did Sungyoon-hyung talk about me?"

"Well, I just know your name, your age, your major, and that you wanted to be a singer-songwriter. Not much."

"You basically know everything then. Yeah, he's right. I still do, actually. But my mother had a different dream. She was supportive, but she'd always wanted me to have a role in the company. She went through so much as the second wife. All she wanted was recognition. You have no idea how happy she was when she could finally tell everyone her son is a Vice Director at Golden Corporation."

Jangjun nods silently. "So you worked extra hard to please your mother."

"Didn't want people talking and saying her son is useless. Sometimes I really envy Jacob-hyung, you know? His older brother is the successor to the company, so he can do whatever he wants. He even teaches volleyball to kids in his free time."

"Honestly, we all know he only goes to the office to date," Jangjun deadpans, making Seungmin laugh heartily. "You're doing great, though, considering you don't have experience in marketing."

"Thanks, I guess. Couldn't have done it without your help," Seungmin smiles at Jangjun as he fills their glasses, going for another cheers. "Still don't think this path is for me though. I think of it as a detour, I'll probably stay for two or three years, until I decide I've had enough, then I'll pursue music full-time again."

"That's nice, having such a meaningful dream," Jangjun remarks with a melancholic tone, pouring himself another shot despite his superstitions.

"You don't have one?"

Jangjun laughs dryly, "I used to. My dream was to live in luxury and be everyone's subject of envy. Now, I don't know anymore. There was no point in having all that luxury when I didn't feel like myself at all. I was never truly satisfied."

Seungmin bites his lower lip, contemplating. He was going to be crossing a line if he asks, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Was that why you broke up with Sungyoon-hyung?"

Jangjun almost spit out his food in shock, coughing a few times. Seungmin pulls out a few tissues in a panic, handing them to Jangjun, who waves his hands while regaining his composure.

"We were never together," Jangjun says after finally calming down.

"What..? Then the phone call just now that made you so upset? That was him, wasn't it?"

"Ah, that was him saying he misses me and all that bullshit-"

"But you were never together."

"Yes."

"What?" Seungmin furrows his eyebrows, scrutinising Jangjun's expression. Didn't seem like he was lying. "I don't get it. Then why did you get sent over to our company?"

"A-Ah," Jangjun stutters for a moment, "That's because, his mother finds that I'm a ' _distraction_ _and_ _obstacle to his career_ '. In her words."

Seungmin narrows his eyes at Jangjun, and slowly nods.

"So you guys fucked."

Jangjun suddenly leans back in a coughing fit, prompting Seungmin to pass him even more tissues, which Jangjun takes this time and covers his mouth with.

"Why, what's wrong? Two consenting adults having sex, perfectly acceptable," Seungmin smirks at Jangjun's reaction, very much unlike his usual confident self. "But for real, why didn't you date him? He could've easily afforded the luxury you've always wanted."

Jangjun scoffs, "Why did _you_ break up with him then?"

"Me? I just didn't like the way he thought money was the answer to everything. Everything was of secondary priority to his company. He only knew money, power and glory. I couldn't keep up with his ambition. You'd know too."

Jangjun nods. "He liked me a lot, I could tell. He would tell me how he'd improve the company, how he'd achieve more, how he was gonna be the next up-and-coming young CEO to be featured on the Time magazine. He'd buy me expensive things, bring me to fancy restaurants and bring me along to those socialite events. I liked it at first, I really did. It made me feel expensive, it made me feel like someone else, not the small town boy Lee Jangjun. I liked being with him. I liked it when he showered me with attention and gifts. I liked that I was the one he could share his life with. But I would feel so empty when I went back to my tiny ass apartment. Without him, I was nothing, and I didn't like that feeling, not one bit. So I had no choice but to stay by his side even though I wasn't truly happy. Even when I realised I was acting like someone I wasn't. He thought I'd be ready to commit sooner or later. And I really might have, if I didn't get kicked out."

Seungmin releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The wave of emotions building up in his chest hits the breaking point, and he just couldn't muster the control to stop the words from coming out.

"Then why are you still holding on? Why are you still wearing things he gave you? Don't you want to be yourself again, now that you're no longer his secretary?"

"I-I don't know..." Jangjun stutters, taken aback by Seungmin's sudden outburst. Seungmin never showed such intense emotions, whether positive or negative, but this time, his eyes were dark with a mix of concern and frustration.

"Listen. He doesn't have any control over your life anymore, and you don't owe him anything. You are Lee Jangjun, not Choi Sungyoon's secretary or boytoy or whatever," Seungmin growls, looking right into Jangjun's eyes with determination. He grabs Jangjun's wrist, "Forget about him. Throw away everything he gave to you and start anew."

Jangjun fiercely shakes off Seungmin's hold, shouting back, "I don't have anything! Haven't you realised? Almost everything in my apartment is a gift from him!"

Seungmin exhales harshly, frustrated. He raises his voice to match Jangjun's, "That's what I'm saying! You don't want to live in Choi Sungyoon's shadow forever, do you? I know you don't! If you wanted to, you'd have dated him long ago! How the fuck are you going to get out if everything around you is from him?"

Jangjun stares wordlessly at an empty soju bottle. Seungmin grabs Jangjun's right hand and forcefully pulls off the silver band on his index finger. Jangjun instinctively tries to grab it back, but Seungmin's glare makes him back off and sink back into his chair.

"Is this a couple ring?"

Jangjun shakes his head.

"Is there a special story behind it?"

He shakes his head again.

"Did Choi Sungyoon buy it?"

A hum.

Seungmin clenches his jaw hard as he throws the ring out of the tent as hard as he can, the ring clinking and rolling out of their sight. Jangjun grips hard on both Seungmin's wrists, and throws them down harshly when he realises it's too late.

"Bae Seungmin! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_! Why are you so foolish?!"

"You don't get to decide what I want to do!" Jangjun shouts, his breathing turning rougher by the second.

"You don't become happy just because you pretend to be! I always thought you looked empty on the inside, no matter how well you act. Now I know. I just want to help you find yourself again," Seungmin pleads, gradually lowering his voice to his usual, soothing one, the one that never fails to make Jangjun feel at peace. Except now.

"Let me help you."

As soon as Seungmin finishes his sentence, tears pour out of Jangjun's eyes which were squeezed shut, painting streaks down his face, along with small sobs in an irregular rhythm. Surprised, Seungmin shifts his stool beside Jangjun and pulls out a few more tissues, dabbing his tears dry while giving him calming strokes down his back.

"Ah, seriously, why is this hyung crying now?"

"You make me cry then you say that? How nice," Jangjun mumbles a retort while holding the tissues to his face.

"Lee Jangjun is a crybaby."

Jangjun side eyes Seungmin, not having the energy to fight back, and lets out a laugh instead. "You, really. If you weren't my superior at work, I would've broken your neck long ago."

"Oh, you wouldn't. I'm too cute for that," Seungmin winks dramatically.

Jangjun fakes a grimace, but the upturned corners of his lips betray him and he ends up laughing. "Let's just drink," he says, clinking his glass against Seungmin's.

-

Jangjun shifts in his bed, feeling groggy with a dull headache. _Wait a minute._ A chill runs down his spine. The sheets smell different, and the comforter feels different. He opens his eyes, blinking a few times and giving them a good rub, before taking in his surroundings properly. There's a guitar by the side of the bed, and a few vinyl records framed up on the wall. This was definitely not his room, and he was fucked.

Speaking of fucked- he touches his own body in a panic, and sighs in relief. At least he wasn't naked. Then he freezes again as he recalls last night's events - _oh holy fuck._ This has to be Seungmin's house. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ _Okay. Let's act normal. Act very normal. Walk out and apologise for imposing. Yes._

Jangjun drags his heavy body out of the bed, and takes a deep breath before opening the door. He takes a quick glance around. The apartment is a lot more modest and cozier than Jangjun would've imagined. Before he could say anything though, Seungmin speaks first, "Oh, you're up. How's your hangover? Wait, never mind, go wash up first. I have extra unused toothbrushes, you can use them."

Jangjun could only nod blankly as he heads to the washroom. He gives his face a quick wash, and he stares at himself in the mirror. _You are Lee Jangjun, not Choi Sungyoon's secretary or boytoy or whatever,_ Seungmin's voice echoes in his head. He looks at his right hand, at the empty spot on his index finger. He breathes. He didn't like the ring that much anyway. He takes out a new toothbrush, and brushes his teeth, and finishes off with a gargle.

He looks at his reflection again. His hand reaches for his earring and fiddles with it. He takes it off. He tilts his head left and right. He's still Lee Jangjun without the earring. He could get used to it. He looks at the trash bin, and hesitates for a moment. He sighs and holds the earring tightly in his hand, and he leaves the bathroom.

Seungmin is at the kitchen counter, cutting some onions, looking dangerously like he'd chop off his own fingers any moment. Alarmed, Jangjun pockets the earring, rushes over and shoos Seungmin away.

"What, are you Baek Jong-won or something?" Seungmin taunts, not believing him. "I swear if you cook like you make coffee, then-"

"Oh, you'll be surprised. I bet I can make better hangover soup than you can make coffee," Jangjun affirms confidently.

Seungmin crosses his arms, offended, but lets Jangjun do it anyway, because he'll admit that at least Jangjun looks like he knows what he's doing.

"Fine, it'd better be mindblowingly amazing then," Seungmin humphs.

-

"Take your pick, am I Baek Jong-won, Jamie Oliver or Gordon Ramsay?" Jangjun asks with a smug face as Seungmin tries the hangover soup.

Seungmin's eyes widen, almost comically, and he covers his mouth in awe. "This is really, really, really good. Like, amazing. Hyung, have you ever considered being a chef? Or maybe like a cooking youtuber, since you're good at teaching too?"

"Cooking youtuber?" Jangjun repeats, pondering over the idea. He'd always liked cooking, and he liked talking and teaching, too. It's something he could seriously consider.

"Yeah! You don't have to be like any of those famous chefs. You'll be everyone's favourite youtuber chef Lee Jangjun!"

Jangjun snickers at Seungmin's blind enthusiasm, "Really? Easier said than done, kiddo."

"You'll never know if you don't try. If you ever start a youtube channel, I'll make the background music for you, deal?" Seungmin holds out his hand with the offer.

Jangjun smiles, remembering a very similar situation on their first day of work.

"Deal."

-

They're seated down again, after fighting over who should do the dishes but ending up doing it together anyway, and not without getting water everywhere because of Jangjun.

"By the way, sorry if I went overboard yesterday. I just... got really emotional," Seungmin apologises first.

"No, it's fine. Ah," Jangjun reaches inside his pocket, digging for something, and handing it to Seungmin. "Here."

"Your earring?" Seungmin blinks at him, confused.

"I, uh, I can't throw it away."

"So you're giving it to me? Am I a recycle bin?" Seungmin asks, incredulous, his expression stiffening.

"NO!" Jangjun shouts out of panic, surprising the both of them with his loudness. "I mean, no. You said you'll help me. I can't do it myself, so help me," Jangjun gazes at Seungmin, determined.

A smile tugs at Seungmin's lips. "You're sure?"

Jangjun nods firmly.

"Okay then! I'm going to sell this online," Seungmin sing-songs, as he examines the earring.

Jangjun glares at him.

"We'll split the money, okay?"

Jangjun groans, "Just do it before I regret anything."

-

"Jangjun-ah."

The dreadful familiar voice stops Jangjun in his tracks. He slowly turns around.

"I missed you, Jangjun-ah," the man steps closer, reaching out for Jangjun's shoulders.

Jangjun flinches. "Please don't do this to me."

"You must've been suffering, I'm sorry I couldn't be around."

"Please. Your mother won't be happy if she finds out," Jangjun pleads.

"Don't worry about her. I'll give you anything that you want, just tell me."

"You can't give me what I want."

"What is it? Tell me, I don't believe there's anything I can't give you," Sungyoon looks so desperate Jangjun almost feels bad for him. But he's built titanium walls this time and he doesn't cave.

"Understanding. Comfort. Happiness," Jangjun lists them one by one, his voice stable as ever and eyes not shaking once.

Sungyoon takes Jangjun's hands. "What will it take to make you happy? I can build your dream house, we can move in together, and you won't even have to work. Just stay by my side, Jangjun-ah."

Jangjun tugs his hands out of Sungyoon's hold and laughs bitterly, "This is exactly what I mean. I really, really appreciate everything you've done for me and all the money you've spent on me. But I'm so, so tired trying to keep up with your kind of lifestyle. At the end of the day I'm just a simple small town boy. We're from different worlds, President-nim."

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, alright? As long as-"

"Sungyoon-hyung. Just stop it already," a third voice interrupts.

"Seungmin..? What are you-"

"Stop making his life hard, will you? Aren't you tired of it too?" Seungmin spits, venom infused in every syllable.

Sungyoon looks between Seungmin and Jangjun. He breathes, "I know you hate me, Seungmin-ah. But you don't have to be so cruel. Tell me that he's wrong, Jangjun-ah, tell me that I'm not making your life hard. Please."

Jangjun gazes at Sungyoon for a few long moments, before looking away and almost whispering, "I'm sorry."

Sungyoon's eyes are blood red, and tears are flowing from them. Seungmin has never seen Sungyoon cry, not even when they broke up. Jangjun can't even bear to look up, hearing the shaky, uneven breaths.

Seungmin takes a deep breath. "Heard that? I hope you respect his wishes from now on."

Sungyoon reaches forward to embrace Jangjun in a tight hug, and his crying only gets more intense. Jangjun rests his head against Sungyoon's shoulder. Only Seungmin sees the tears falling onto Sungyoon's suit jacket.

"I-I'm sorry, Jangjun-ah. Sorry that I never made you truly happy. But thank you, because you made me happy. I love you."

Seungmin turns around swallowing hard, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing doesn't calm down for a long while.

No one says anything until Sungyoon says, "I, I'll get going, then. See you," as he leaves, taking one last look at Jangjun and Seungmin.

It's only after he leaves that Jangjun finally breaks down, bawling while Seungmin embraces him, slowly patting and stroking his back in a calming manner, until Jangjun's sobs die down and his breathing returns to normal.

-

"Am I a sinner for breaking up a couple?"

"Huh? What did you do?"

"No so like, let's say there's A and B. A loves B a lot, and buys him lots of expensive things and all, but B doesn't feel truly happy with A."

"Why not?"

"Like, their lifestyles are just too different. B is tired of A's kind of life."

"Well... I mean, it's either B sucks it up for the rest of their life or they break up right?"

"Yes but like because of me, A is very, very sad. And B is kinda sad too."

"I guess breakups are always sad, aren't they? And I don't think a relationship is healthy if one party feels perpetually trapped."

"Really? Are you not just taking my side or something?"

"Dude, you know I'm not like that."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks, Youngtaek-ah."

"Mhm. Work hard, okay? Don't get fired so soon!"

Seungmin hangs up. _Rude._ He scrolls down his contact list, and his thumb hovers over that one name. He decides against calling, but leaves a message instead.

_To: Jangjun-hyung_

I'm sorry. Call me when you're okay to talk?

-

The whole Saturday passes by without any call or reply. Seungmin laughs maniacally by himself, lying on his bed. _Good job, Bae Seungmin. See what you did there? Royally fuck things up, that's what. Thought you could be a justice warrior? Bitch you thought. Bitch you fucking thought._

He barely manages to fall asleep listening to a podcast about planting trees.

-

It's Sunday, 9PM, and Seungmin has done nothing all day except binge watch Netflix. He digs into his pint of Ben and Jerry's, and laughs dryly. They might as well make a show out of his life now. It's almost too dramatic how everything is so messed up. Could really give some shows a run for their money if his life was more action-packed and had a stronger villain.

His doorbell rings, bringing him back from his Netflix male lead dreams. Did he order something he forgot about? Was it a surprise gift? Or maybe-

He opens the door only to see Lee Jangjun in a tracksuit, soju in hand.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Seungmin stares at him for a moment. "Can I say no?"

"Well, sorry for disturbing you then-" To Seungmin's alarm, Jangjun actually starts to leave, making Seungmin grab his wrist and forcefully drag him into the apartment.

"How can you just show up like this? What if I wasn't home?"

Jangjun quite blatantly ignores the question as he opens the refrigerator, putting the soju in and looking around. "Is ice cream the only edible thing you have in the house?"

Seungmin licks his lips. He had so many questions unanswered, but he decided it'd be best to let Jangjun open up at his own pace. After all, so much had happened within such a short time. "I have ramyun," he suggests, opening the cabinet with a good variety of ramyun.

"Pots?"

"Above you."

Jangjun turns on the stove, and gets the ramyun ready while bringing the water to a boil.

"I went home over the weekend, to my parents' house in Hwaseong. Haven't been back in a while, not even for the holidays. Always thought I'd feel out of place because I wasn't the Jangjun they knew anymore. Chopsticks?"

"The drawer."

"But I was wrong. Ate at the table with my parents and sister, like the old days. I cooked, and they loved it. They looked so happy. They didn't care what I wore, or what gifts I brought home, so long as I was well-fed and safe," Jangjun says as he puts the lid over the pot.

"Thank you, Seungmin."

"Me? You're not upset that I fucked everything up?"

"You made me confront my darkest fear and realise what's truly meaningful and worthwhile. You're right, I don't want to be an empty shell anymore." Jangjun opens the lid, and gives the ramyun a good stir before turning off the stove. "Let's eat."

-

They are on their third bottle of soju, the pot of ramyun long depleted. Seungmin's head is buzzing a little, but he could probably still solve a simple math problem if asked. His ears feel like they're on fire though, and his heart is beating so fast. He tells himself it's definitely because of the soju, and not the way Jangjun is gazing into his eyes with those half-lidded glossy eyes that are out of focus.

Seungmin swallows thickly when Jangjun rests his hand on Seungmin's thigh, trying his utter best to not scream out loud.

"Can I pretend that you're not the Golden Corporation's chairman's son, just for a day?"

"What?" Seungmin stares back at Jangjun, his heart rate showing no signs of slowing down.

"That way, I won't get fired even if I do this."

Seungmin is almost sure that Jangjun is staring at his parted lips, and his breathing becomes more erratic and rougher with every inhale. _Does he want it too? Yes, yes he fucking does._

"Do what?" Seungmin breathes out, almost inaudibly.

Seungmin can see the conflict in Jangjun's eyes, as if there's something stopping him. He licks his lips instinctively. If Jangjun wasn't going to do it, he was. He pulls on Jangjun's jacket, and shifts closer until they're barely six inches apart. Jangjun doesn't try to resist him. It's a green light.

"Don't worry, you're not getting fired."

That is the last thing Seungmin says before he closes the gap, and takes Jangjun's lips between his.

-

No one questions when Seungmin and Jangjun show up to work together, just as no one questions when Jacob and Jaehyun show up together, nor does anyone comment on Jangjun's changed style. He does get a few compliments for his new tailored suit though, that it fit him way better than his older suits.

Bong Jaehyun visits the office unannounced, making Kim Jibeom a flustered mess, and earning him a death glare from Manager Lee when he shouts, "Jaehyun-ah, what are you doing here?!" leaving Joochan to explain that Jibeom's boyfriend was _also_ called Jaehyun, and that Jibeom was in no way shouting at him.

Jacob opens his office door and summons, "Jaehyun-ssi! Come in right now!" making both Lee Jaehyun and Bong Jaehyun look at him. Lee Jaehyun gets his ass in the office within seconds, while Bong Jaehyun tilts his head in confusion and hushed giggles fill the rest of the office.

Jangjun is at his desk, answering a phone call while watering his new potted plant, aptly named _Bae_. He holds up the pot, and pretends to hurl it across the office, making Seungmin's heart skip a beat. _How could he..!_ But then Jangjun puts down his _Bae_ , and does a finger heart in Seungmin's direction, as if he knew all along that Seungmin was watching.

Seungmin chuckles. He could maybe really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said, it's 9k of self-indulgence and the angst just happened idk how, and nothing really makes sense but let's roll with it aight.


End file.
